Mirrored
by OfferJoyWriting
Summary: Ichimatsu is done with this world. It's boring. His brothers are annoying. His only friends are the neighborhood cats. It's not enough. He wants things to change. One night, a mysterious antique shop appears on the street nearby the bath house. Where did it come from? Inside of this antique shop was a mirror. A kitten calls Ichimatsu to this mirror, guiding him to the unknown.
1. Chapter 1 - Antique Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the _Osomatsu-san_ series, it rightfully belongs to Yoichi Fujita (in honor of Fujio Akatsuka) and Pierrot.

Please enjoy!

Thank you!

* * *

 _Nya~!_

Ichimatsu lifts the cattail in his hand a bit higher. The kitten before him lifts a paw in attempts to catch it. He was smiling. Something he didn't do too often. The alleyway was dark, empty, much like Ichimatsu was. Only the sound of a cat's meow was comforting to him.

A wet drop falls onto Ichimatsu's nose. He wriggles it a bit, then looks up. The sky was clouded, thunder could be heard in the distance. He stands up, smiling at the little kitten. "See you later." He sets the cattail on the ground and heads out of the alleyway. He puts up his hood and his white mask over his face. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he begins to make his way home.

The rain came not long after Ichimatsu had noticed it coming. A harsh wind picked up. Ichimatsu slid open the door to his home, soaking wet. His brothers were all gathered around the kotatsu, holding hot drinks and laughing about something. All laughing stopped when Ichimatsu entered.

Osomatsu's jaw dropped. "Ichimatsu, you're soaked!" He scrambles up from his comfortable spot. "I'll get you a towel!"

"No thanks." Ichimatsu walked right past him. Osomatsu was taken aback. "I'll be upstairs."

"I'll go with you!" Jyushimatsu piped up, about to get up from his spot.

"No." Ichimatsu harshly answered.

Jyushimatsu felt a chill go up his spine, and he slowly sat back down.

Choromatsu held up a finger. "You need to change out of those wet clothes, at least."

Ichimatsu headed upstairs, ignoring the useless babble from his brothers. He heads into the upstairs family room, shutting the door behind him. Two cats sat on the windowsill, patiently waiting for their snacks. Ichimatsu heads down to the ground, pulling their favorite snacks out from underneath the couch. The two cats meow in excitement. Ichimatsu climbs onto the couch and hands a cat a little fish snack, which it happily takes. "I hate my brothers. They're always worrying about me." He tells them, lowering his head. "I'm trash. Nothing. They shouldn't worry about something as worthless as me." The cat meows in response. Ichimatsu couldn't help but smile again.

"Ichimatsu-nii-san~!" Jyushimatsu roughly opens the door to the upstairs room. He was holding his giant bat and some rope. "Wanna play?" He was bouncing up and down in excitement. Ichimatsu looked to Jyushimatsu, then back to his cats. He set the bag of food down on the window sill and went with Jyushimatsu to be tied up to the bat and swung around.

It was still raining out, and even thundering. But Jyushimatsu had no problem with the rain. He held Ichimatsu high up. Back and forth, back and forth. Ichimatsu felt sick to his stomach. But he didn't mind. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He hated being swung back and forth. He did this for Jyushimatsu.

"236, 237, 238…"

 _Maybe I deserved it, anyway._

"572, 573, 574…"

 _I don't belong here._

"1,148, 1,149, 1,150…"

 _I wish I could just…_

"Ooooii!" Ichimatsu's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Osomatsu's loud voice. The eldest Matsuno stood in the doorway. Ichimatsu's vision was swirling, unbalanced. Jyushimatsu lowered Ichimatsu.

"Yeah?"

"We're headed off to the bath house. The rain calmed down, so we figured it would be best to go now." Choromatsu chimed.

Ichimatsu looked up to the sky. Even with blurred vision, he noticed that the rain had slowed, and it wasn't so intense. How had he not noticed before? Jyushimatsu set Ichimatsu down on his feet. He swiftly turned Ichimatsu around and helped to untie him. "Let's go get clean, Ichimatsu-nii-san!" The rope fell to the ground, and Jyushimatsu caught the bat before it could fall to the ground. He ran inside to put his bat away, coming out seconds later with his towel. "Let's go, let's go!"

Karamatsu was already dressed in his robe, his face sewn on the top left. His hair was all ruffled up, and the tips of his fingers were on his forehead. "Bathing cleanses the soul and-"

Ichimatsu punches Karamatsu in the gut before he could finish. "Shut up, Shittymatsu."

The five brothers began their journey to the bath house, leaving Karamatsu to slowly crawl behind. "Wait, _brothers_!"

Ichimatsu kept his head low, his gaze dark. His brothers all walked ahead of him, chatting about what experiences they had today, or possibly the day before. Ichimatsu payed no attention to them. _I wish they would just…shut up._

" _Come…"_ Ichimatsu lifted his head, looking around to find the source of the voice. It was a whisper. Not much could be heard, other than some muffled noise. His eyes widen as he hears someone's footsteps behind him. Twisting around to catch the follower, he was surprised to see no one was following him.

" _Come…help…"_ More muffled noise. It still wasn't clear enough for Ichimatsu to hear.

"Hey, Ichimatsu-nii-san, are you okay?" Ichimatsu turns back around to see that his brothers had all stopped to wait for him. They had worried looks written all over their faces.

"Tch." Ichimatsu stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I'm fine." His brothers all looked at each other, then back at him, beginning to walk again.

On their way to the bath house, Ichimatsu couldn't help but spot a new building in the area. His brothers all seemed to notice it as well.

"I don't remember there ever being an antique shop here." Choromatsu pointed out.

"Yeah, me neither." Osomatsu answers.

"How long do you think it's been here?" Karamatsu asks.

Choromatsu shrugs. "We walk by these buildings all the time, and we're just noticing it now. It must of just opened up."

"What's an antique?" Jyushimatsu innocently inquires, his arms moving dramatically back and forth as they all walk past.

Ichimatsu stops in front of the display window, looking inside of the shop. It was closed for the night, the antiques only being lit up by moonlight. Ichimatsu walked to the window and presses his face against it, looking inside at all of the dusty and boring antiques. He cups his hands around his face to try and help focus his vision.

" _Come here, I'll help you."_ The voice was loud and clear. Ichimatsu's gaze fell upon a standup mirror, one taller than him. It's frame was brass, swirling around at the top, and pointed at the bottom. Ichimatsu couldn't stop looking at it. The mirror…it was so…beautiful.

"Ichimatsu-nii-san, come on, come on!" Jyushimatsu called, snapping Ichimatsu out of his trance. He looks over in Jyushimatsu's direction to see that he had come back for him. Ichimatsu looks back to the mirror, his hands falling from the display window. He turns and runs to Jyushimatsu, slowing down to his usual slow walk once he caught up.

"Sorry."

The bath house was warm and welcoming, as it usually was. It could be a little less bright in there, in Ichimatsu's opinion. The brothers all strip down and head to the showers. They sit in their usual line, beginning the process of washing their hair.

Todomatsu leans back so he could see Ichimatsu. "Hey, Ichimatsu-nii-san, what happened back there?"

Ichimatsu didn't even look at Todomatsu. "What do you mean?"

Todomatsu leaned forward again, looking up as he recalled what had happened. "You kind of just stopped walking when we got to that weird place. The one that sells a bunch of crappy stuff."

Ichimatsu didn't answer. Jyushimatsu quickly scrubbed his hair, being the first done. "He liked the old things, haha!"

Osomatsu sighs. "Hey, cut it out already. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't want to talk about it."

 _Why does he do that…? Why does he try so hard to stand up for me like that? Stupid. Go die._

They all finish washing their hair and move on to washing each other's backs.

"Ah, it's still bothering me." Choromatsu says. "That antique shop wasn't there yesterday, I swear!"

"Well, maybe it was and you were just too busy fapping to see it!" Todomatsu remarks with a chuckle.

"YOU SHUT UP, TOTTY!" Choromatsu rebuttles.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Todomatsu shouts back.

Osomatsu sighs and looks up. "Yeah, but Choromatsu has a point." Osomatsu states.

"Eh, he does?" Todomatsu was surprised by the comment his older brother made.

"Yeah. We all walked past there yesterday, and I don't remember seeing it there either."

"But you have a bad memory, Osomatsu-nii-san."

Osomatsu looks over his shoulder to Todomatsu, who was in the back of the line. "Do you remember seeing it?"

Todomatsu was taken aback by the question. "W-well…no…" He looks away, blushing out of embarrassment.

"That's what I thought."

Ichimatsu looked down to the ground the entire time as he washed Chormatsu's back. The conversation sparked a thought in him. "Did anyone else hear a voice?"

All of his brothers stopped scrubbing and looked at him, confused. "A voice?" Osomatsu queries.

Ichimatsu simply nods.

"It may of been the voice of my soul, calling out to you, _my dear brother_ ~"

"Shut up, Painfulmatsu!" Todomatsu scolds.

"Owowowowow!" Osomatsu grasps at his chest, leaning over. "It hurts, owowowow!"

Karamatsu's eyes widen. "S-sorry! Please, don't let my foolishness cause you pain!" He covers his eyes with his arms, crying. "Forgive me, _brother_!"

"Switch!" Osomatsu calls. They all hand off their rags to the brother in front and turn around.

"Hey, are you feeling alright, Ichimatsu?" Osomatsu asks, worriedly.

"Yeah, if you're hearing voices, you might need to go see a doctor." Choromatsu adds.

Ichimatsu bit his lip. _How dare they?_ He was silent.

"Ichimatsu-nii-san," Jyushimatsu starts, "It's okay, you can tell us!" He said in his normal cheerful way. All of his brothers await Ichimatsu's response.

After a moment of silence, his brothers all seem to give up on Ichimatsu responding. They shower off and head to the bath.

Once they were all satisfied with their hot bath, they all dry off and get dressed, slipping their sweatshirts on.

"That was a great bath!" Jyushimatsu comments as they all walk out.

"Agreed." Karamatsu piped.

Everyone agreed upon the visit being nice. Ichimatsu trails behind them once more. The conversation didn't seem to interest him.

It didn't take long for them to make it back to the antique shop. Ichimatsu stops in front of it, looking inside through the display window. To his surprise, a light flickered on. It was dim, and it seemed to be dying. Ichimatsu walks up to the window, looking back at the mirror.

" _You won't regret it."_

 _Nya~_

Ichimatsu looks to his left to see a small black kitten, pawing at the door of the antique shop. It looked up to Ichimatsu with its violet eyes. Ichimatsu looked up to the sign next to the door. _Kibōshomo?_ He walked to the door, and the kitten stepped aside. He carefully opens the door to the shop. It was unlocked. The little bell sounded, something that didn't make Ichimatsu too happy. He didn't want anyone knowing he was here. But it was too late now.

The kitten scampered into the story and made its way to the mirror. It sat in front of it, its tail swaying back and forth. It looks back to Ichimatsu…smiling?

Ichimatsu slowly works his way through the shop. There was so much to look at. Old clocks, little wooden boxes, vases with various artworks on them, old lanterns, rice paper, and so much more. But his journey ended at the mirror. He looked at himself, a cold chill going up his spine.

" _This is what you want."_ Ichimatsu looks down at the kitten, eyes wide.

"W-who are you?" The kitten doesn't answer. Instead, it just looks back at the mirror.

Ichimatsu's eyes follow. He looks at himself in the mirror. He lifted his hand, carefully reaching for the mirror. Something was pulling him to it. He wanted to touch its glass surface. Only his fingers graze the surface, and the mirror ripples, as if he was touching water. Ichimatsu takes his hand away from the mirror. "What was that?" He looks at the kitten, angered with it. "What's going on?! Tell me!"

The kitten looks back to Ichimatsu, smiling.

" _You don't like this world, isn't that right? You wish things were different. You want something new. Something that will accept you. Something that cannot be provided to you here."_

Ichimatsu was bewildered by the speaking cat. The kitten giggles at him before stepping through the mirror, leaving ripples behind. The ripples disperse, then disappear.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Ichimatsu whisks around to see his brothers at the display window, pounding wildly with worried looks on their faces.

"Ichimatsu!"

"Ichimatsu-nii-san!"

"Oi, Ichimatsu!"

"Ichimats, Ichimats!"

" _Brother_!"

Ichimatsu furrowed his brows. He looked back to his hand against the mirror. _Maybe…this will be better._

" _I can assure you that it_ will _be better."_

The pounding continued, his brothers still calling for Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu pressed his hand harder on the mirror until it slipped through. He reaches his other hand to the mirror, allowing it to pass through. He smiles, lowering his head. "Shut up." He steps through the mirror, only the ripples left behind.

Jyushimatsu was used as a ram, and the brothers succeeded at knocking the door down. But it was too late. "ICHIMATSUUU!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new FanFiction! Hopefully it will end up being a really good one. I'm excited to write more of it. Please Rate and Review, I would really appreciate the feedback! Don't be afraid to be brutally honest, either!

~OfferJoy


	2. Chapter 2 - Everything's Different

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the _Osomatsu-san_ series, it rightfully belongs to Yoichi Fujita (in honor of Fujio Akatsuka) and Pierrot.

Here's another chapter of the story. It's not really that good, but it will get better, I promise!

Enjoy!

Thank you!

* * *

"ICHIMATSUUU!"

Ichimatsu falls to the ground, landing on his face. "Ow…" He gets up onto his knees and rubs his head. He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs them, then opens one to look at his surroundings. He was still in the antique shop. He quickly stands up and looks around. "Oi, kitten, what the hell?! You said that I would be in a place I _like_!" He shoves his hands in his pockets. "This is…exactly the same…"

The kitten sat on the counter, right next to the register. " _Please don't call me kitten. It's a bit of a weird name, don't you think?"_

"Then what do I call you?"

" _My name is Mitsuki. But you can call me Mitsu, if you would like."_

"Well then, Shitsu…"

" _Waaah! Why do you have to be so mean?!"_

"…what's so different about this place?"

Mitsuki turns her head to a vase. " _It's what you wanted. Something different."_

Ichimatsu sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Ah, you're not too helpful, are you?" He walks up to Mitsuki, looking her in the eye. He saw her fur ruffle a bit. She kept her composure, but she began to shake as Ichimatsu looked down upon her, eyes glowing. He reaches his hands out to her, in a way that almost looked like he was about to strangle her. Before Mitsuki could jump away, Ichimatsu picks her up and brings her to his chest. "But you're pretty cute, so I'll keep you around." A small meow escaped from Mitsuki, as she gave a delightful sound of relief.

Ichimatsu left the shop, the little bell at the right corner of the door sounding as he did. He looked at the display window, confused. "There's no one here…"

" _If you're looking for your brothers, they are most likely home."_

Ichimatsu looked up at the sign. The word _Kibōshomo_ was backwards, making Ichimatsu question whether it was like that before or not. He turns and begins his journey back to his house. Mitsuki starts to giggle.

"What's so funny, Shitsu?"

Mitsuki was annoyed by the name, but she answered anyway. " _You're going the wrong way, silly."_

"What do you mean, I always go this-" His words were interrupted as he stops in front of the bath house. His shocked face only made Mitsuki laugh more. "W-what's this all about? He asks, pointing at the bath house and holding Mitsuki out by the collar.

" _I told you. You were going the wrong way."_

Ichimatsu brings her back to his chest. He turns and begins his true journey back home. "This sucks…" The bright sunlight didn't help.

" _This is what you wanted."_

When the two finally arrive at the Matsuno household, Ichimatsu's mind ran wild. Their mailbox was on the wrong side of the house, as was the umbrella. And the door too! Everything seemed mirrored in the opposite direction. Even the Cafe was on the other side. Ichimatsu slowly walks up to the door. He reaches out to open it, sliding it to the right. "It's not opening…"

" _Try the other way, silly!"_

Ichimatsu slid the door to the left, and to his surprise, it opened fine. Osomatsu, Choromatsu were sitting around the table. The first thing he noticed was what Choromatsu was reading. It was one of his naughty magazines. Normally he would hide that behind a work catalogue. He was wearing a white tank top with some sort of stain at the corner, yellow in color, and he was in his green, striped, boxers. He picks his nose with his pinky, then flicks it at Osomatsu.

"Choromatsu, that's disgusting!" Osomatsu whines. He _whined_. He didn't yell like a maniac, but instead whined like a little princess. "Please don't do that again."

 _Please?! What's up Osomatsu's ass?_

Choromatsu just smirked. "Why should I? I need to put it somewhere!" He flips the page in his magazine. He catches sight of Ichimatsu and gives him a nod. "Yo, Ichimatsu."

Osomatsu turns to Ichimatsu, a bright smile on his face. "Welcome home, Ichimatsu." His furrows his brows and crosses his arms. "You didn't do anything stupid with our money, did you?"

Ichimatsu was taken aback by the question. "Why do you care?"

Osomatsu seemed offended by the question. 'What do you mean, why do I care? You know I'm trying to save up!"

Ichimatsu looked to the left, then back to Osomatsu. "Uh…okay?" He sits down next to Osomatsu, setting Mitsuki in his lap.

Osomatsu leaned over the cat in awe. "Whoa, you brought in a cat!" He looked up at Ichimasu. "I thought you liked dogs! It's really weird to see you with a cat." Ichimatsu looked at Osomatsu, confounded. He hugs Mitsuki tightly.

"Tch…" Mitsuki meows. She jumps out of Ichimatsu's arms and wanders over to the staircase. Ichimatsu stands up and goes to follow her.

"Hey, while you're up there, tell Todomatsu to go spend some time outside!" Osomatsu calls. Ichimatsu stops at the staircase. "He hasn't left the bedroom all day. He doesn't know, maybe he can get a girlfriend or something!"

Ichimatsu slowly turns his head so that he was looking up the stairs. _Todomatsu…never goes out?_ He heads up the stairs, Mitsuki only a couple steps ahead. She jumps the last two steps and runs over to the bedroom door, which was located on the opposite side of where it normally is. Upon opening the bedroom door, he finds Todomatsu sitting in the corner with a blanket wrapped around him and a laptop in his lap. He wore a pair of thick black glasses and held a mug with what smelled like tea. Ichimatsu looks off to the side. Scattered about the room was several bags of empty chip bags, and a few cans of beer. He looked back to Todomatsu. "When's the last time you went out?"

Todomatsu jumps, dropping his laptop. "O-oh, w-what…um…" His voice was fragile and shaky. He cocks his head, raising a brow. "H-have you always had such messy hair?" Now the blanket was no longer wrapped around Todomatsu, Ichimatsu could see what he was wearing. A pink polo shirt and khaki pants, which were held up with a brown leather belt. On his right wrist was a small watch. He pushes his glasses up on his face. "N-no matter. D-did Osomatsu-nii-san send you up?"

Ichimatsu simply nods. Mitsuki meows and jumps onto Ichimatsu's shoulder. Todomatsu frantically points at the cat, confused. "A-a-a-AH-!"

Ichimatsu walks over to the window and leans against it. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"C-c-c-C-C-CA-" Todomatsu kept stuttering.

"Huh?" He points to Mitsuki, who was still sitting on his shoulder. Todomatsu nods. "Her name is Shitsu."

" _No, it's not, why insist on calling me that name? It's utterly distasteful."_

"But…but…that's an awful name! Y-you don't even _like_ cats! You _hate_ cats! You...y-you vowed never to touch one."

Ichimatsu hugs Mitsuki tightly. "I LOVE CATS! SHUT UP, TOTTY!"

"T-Totty?" Todomatsu sits back down, wrapping his fluffy white blanket around him again. "I-I've…never been called that b-before…"

Ichimatsu calms down, his grip around Mitsuki loosening. She takes a deep breath of air. " _Warn me next time you do that!"_

"Ichimatsu…a-are you okay? You seem…negative…today. I-it's not like you…"

Ichimatsu looks down to the ground. _Osomatsu is kind and wants to see his brothers succeed, Choromatsu is lazy and a slob, Todomatsu holes himself inside and looks nerdy…what is going on?_

Interrupting his train of thought was the sound of girls cheering outside the window. "Huh?"

Todomatsu picked his laptop up and began typing wildly. "Karamatsu must be home."

"K-Karamatsu?!" Ichimatsu roughly opens the window and sticks his head outside.

A herd of girls were all cheering and screaming with excitement. "KARAMATSUUU~!" Looking down to the ground, Ichimatsu finds Karamatsu, entering the house, not even stopping to thank his Karamatsu GIrls. "KARAMATSU, WE LOVE YOU!" "KARAMATSU, PLEASE MARRY ME!" "KARAMATSU, SIGN MY CHEST!"

Ichimatsu slams the window shut and runs downstairs. When reaching the bottom, he finds Karamatsu setting a bag down on the ground. "Those girls keep following me. It's starting to get annoying." His tone was quite harsh for what was happening.

 _Why is Shittymatsu so popluar with the girls?!_ There was a knock on the door. The voice of Totoko could be heard.

"Karamatsuuu~! Can you come over for dinner tonight~?"

 _Die, die, die!_

Karamatsu's cold gaze fell upon Ichimatsu. "What's with the gloom?"

Ichimatsu was taken by surprise. He didn't know how to answer the question. "U-uh…"

Karamatsu walks over to Ichimatsu and puts his arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it's cool, we all have those days."

Ichimatsu could feel a different aura around Karamatsu. An aura that wasn't so shitty. _Go die, go die, go die!_ Ichimatsu was frozen. He had no words. He was shaking and sweating.

Karamatsu backs away, putting his hands in the air. "Hey, if you don't want to be touched, just say something." He slides his hand through his hair and wobbles over to Choromatsu, sitting beside him. He looks Choromatsu up and down and smiles. "Did you shower today?"

Choromatsu gives a cocky smirk. "Yeah, thanks for noticing!"

Karamatsu nods, picking up a nearby newspaper and unfolding it to skim its contents. "No problem." Ichimatsu was waiting for Karamatsu to pick up a mirror and admire himself. But no such thing happened. But he admired one of his other brothers. The slobby one, no less.

Ichimatsu quickly retreats back upstairs. He gasps the clothing at his chest, breathing heavily. "What is this?"

" _Your new home!"_ Ichimatsu's gaze follows the voice of Mitsuki. The violet eyed cat sat in front of the doorway to the family room. " _You said you wanted something new. And you have it. Enjoy as much of it as you want!"_

Ichimatsu places a hand on his forehead. It felt warm. The room started to spin. Mitsuki stood up, taking a step forward. " _Ichimatsu, are you alright?"_

Ichimatsu waved his hand to her. "Shut up, Shitsu!"

Mitsuki took a step back. She sits back down and looks down to the ground. " _Please stop calling me that…"_

All of the sudden, a burst of laughter came from the room being guarded by the black cat. She stands up and strolls in front of Ichimatsu, look at the door. Ichimatsu took a step towards it. "That sounds like…" He quickly opens the door to the family room. _Someone who would never change…!_ "Jyushimatsu!" He cries out.

Jyushimatsu, wearing a suit and tie, looks up to Ichimatsu with concern. "Oh, did my laughter disturb you, nii-san?"

Ichimatsu's face fell. _No…no, no, no…_

He looks down to Mitsuki, who was grooming herself. Jyushimatsu stands up and makes his way to Mitsuki. He reaches down to pick her up, but Ichimatsu stepped to the side, blocking Mitsuki from his grasp. "That's my cat."

Jyushimatsu looked up at Ichimatsu, eyes wild. He stood up straight and fixed his tie. "Well, that is quite the expeditious development of events." Ichimatsu looked at him, dumbfounded. Jyushimatsu crosses his arms. "Now if you excuse me, I was in the middle of a very important business meeting."

"B-business meeting?!" Ichimatsu placed his hands on Jyushimatsu's shoulders. "J-Jyushimatsu...where's mom and dad?"

Jyushimatsu narrowed his eyes, looking Ichimatsu up and down. He carefully took Ichimatsu's hands off of his shoulders, as if it was distasteful to do in the first place. "They moved out long ago, remember? We're dependents now. We have been for at least two years."

Ichimatsu looks down to the ground. He walks out of the room. Mitsuki looks up at him, then back to Jyushimatsu. She meows at him before taking her leave. Ichimatsu heads into the closet, where nobody could follow him. Mitsuki sits at the door, pawing at it for a moment. " _Are you alright?"_

Silence.

Mitsuki paws at the door again. " _Ichimatsu, are you-"_

Ichimatsu slides open the closet door, scaring Mitsuki and making her fur stand up.

"Th-this is great! We're dependents, and my brothers aren't as annoying as before! Shittymatsu isn't shitty, Chorofapisky isn't uptight, Osomatsu-nii-san is actually bearable, and Totty is anti-social!" He glances to the family room, which in this strange world was Jyushimatsu's office, or something. He frowns a bit. "Even Jyushimatsu…he's tolerable…" He looked back at Mitsuki. "A bit stuck up, though."

Mitsuki was still stuck in the position of fear. If she was a human, her skin would be pure white. It was if she was a statue. Ichimatsu kneeled in front of her, causing her to snap out of her trance. He pet the top of her head, then moved down to scratch her chin. "Thank you for giving me a chance here."

Mitsuki began to purr. She fell to the ground and rolled over, as Ichimatsu procedded to rub her cheek. " _Well, we're not done yet."_

Ichimatsu stopped his petting, taking his hand away from her. "What do you mean?"

Mitsuki rolled back over, so that she was laying on her side. She looked up at Ichimatsu with a smirk. " _Well, you still have to transfer the other you through the mirror. Then everything will be all set."_

Ichimatsu scratched the back of his head. "The other me…?" Before Ichimatsu could think anymore about it, he heard the front door open.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!"

 _Oh no…_

"Ichimatsu?" Osomatsu's voice could be heard downstairs. "But you just got home ten minutes ago!"

"Eehh? I must be high again…" Choromatsu says before sneezing.

Ichimatsu pokes his head out from up on the staircase. There, standing in the doorway, was the him of this world. He stood tall and proud, with his hair slicked back. His bright smile never wavered, even though he looked utterly confused. The sleeves of his purple sweatshirt were rolled up, and he wore a pair of jeans, rather than the normal sweatpants Ichimatsu normally wears. He places his hand on the back of his head. And the worst part of it all…standing next to him was a dog. A golden lab. "Guys, I hope you didn't let a stranger into the house!"

Karamatsu shook his head, lowering his newspaper. "It was definitely you. But his hair was all messed up. I thought you were trying out a new look. It wasn't very fashionable, really."

Ichimatsu reached up to his head, patting his hair proudly. _Still Shittymatsu…_

The other Ichimatsu crosses his arms. "Strange, I just got back from Pachinko…"

"D-did you spend all of our money on Pachinko?!" Osomatsu stood up abruptly, looking at the other Ichimatsu in shame.

The other Ichimatsu shook his head and laughed. "No, no, I kept some!" He handed Osomatsu a measly 200 yen. Osomatsu sat down, a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"We were going to have a nice dinner tonight…"

The other Ichimatsu's dog began to sniff the house. He made his way toward the staircase, where Ichimatsu and Mitsuki were. Mitsuki ruffled her fur up, about to his, but Ichimatsu caught her in time to stop her. He picked her up and ran up the stairs frantically.

" _Why are you running?"_

Ichimatsu didn't even bother to answer. He ran to the bedroom, but before he could open the door, Todomatsu slid the door open. He seemed surprised to see Ichimatsu there. "O-oh-"

Ichimatsu quickly turns around and heads for the family room. He quickly opens the door to Jyushimatsu doing some sort of paperwork. Jyushimatsu looks up from his work, offended. "Excuse me, can you kno-" Ichimatsu runs through and heads for the window. He sets Mitsuki on the sill and attempts to open it. "What _are_ you doing?"

Osomatsu slides to a halt in the doorway. He looks to the right and shouts down the hall. "I found him!"

Ichimatsu's cat ears pop up out of his head, and his cat tail springs out. His ears twitch, and he quickly turns around, giving up on the window. Mitsuki jumps off of the window sill and runs past Osomatsu. Ichimatsu darts out of the room after her. "Hey, wait!" Osomatsu calls.

Karamatsu was coming up the stairs. Ichimatsu skids to a halt and quickly turns around. "Oi, stop there!" Karamatsu's speed picked up as he came running up the stairs. Ichimatsu turns to face Karamatsu again. He dodges out of the way as Karamatsu tries to pin him down. He slides past him, running down the stairs. He was greeted by the golden lab.

Ichimatsu froze in place. The dog takes a step closer to Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu takes a step back. Mitsuki was behind the dog. Her head was tilted, as if she awaited for Ichimatsu to do something.

"Keigan, down!" The dog took a few steps back, it's barking ceased. It still growled at Ichimatsu, who looked as if he was about to cry.

The other Ichimatsu stepped next to his dog, placing a hand atop of its head. Choromatsu stood on the opposite side of the dog, his hands on his hips. Todomatsu, Karamatsu, Osomatsu, and Jyushimatsu were all upstairs, looking down at Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu looks behind him to see them all with arms crossed. He looks back to the other Ichimatsu, the Ichimatsu of this world. He was not happy.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of **Mirrored**! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, since I got to play around with what the Matsuno Brothers were like if they were the total opposite of what you see in the anime. I think they turned out pretty well, and I'm excited to write more about them all.

Please feel free to Rate and Review, I would really appreciate any and all feedback. I'm also going to take suggestions for this story. Where should it go in the future? I have an idea already, but I'd love to incorporate some of your ideas into the story as well!

~OfferJoy


	3. Chapter 3 - Reflections

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the _Osomatsu-san_ series, it rightfully belongs to Yoichi Fujita (in honor of Fujio Akatsuka) and Pierrot.

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long! School has been keeping me really busy, so I wasn't able to write this as much. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest, I still tried to write it as best I could though!

Thank you!

* * *

Ichimatsu takes another step back. The other Ichimatsu looks to his dog, then back to Ichimatsu. "You scared of him?" He smiles and rubs his dog's head. "Keigan, sit!" The dog sits, though there was some hesitance. He looks back to Ichimatsu. "He won't attack. Promise."

Ichimatsu takes a step down the staircase. "U-um…"

The other Ichimatsu looks up to Todomatsu. "Can you make us some tea?"

Todomatsu perked up, quickly nodding. "Y-y-yes!" He runs down the stairs, stopping when he reaches Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu steps out of the way, and Todomatsu bows to him as a thanks. He runs to the kitchen, crashing and clinking of glasses following after he left.

The other Ichimatsu crosses his arms. He still kept smiling. It was disgusting. "Now, I think it would be best if we all sat down. Don't you?"

Ichimatsu shoves his hands in his pockets, walking down the stairs and sitting down at the table. The Matsuno brothers of this world all sit around him. Ichimatsu ended up between Choromatsu and Karamatsu. Ahead of him was the other Ichimatsu, Osomatsu, and Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu had his hands clasped together on the table, his figure straight. The other Ichimatsu also sat up straight, but his arms were crossed. Osomatsu had his hands in his lap.

Choromatsu lay down next to Ichimatsu. "Man, why do we need to do this? Maybe he's just a secret seventh brother of ours!"

"That's ridiculous, Choromatsu," Jyushimatsu replied, "there is only six of us. And even if he was the seventh, I highly doubt mother would name two of her sons Ichimatsu."

Choromatsu shrugs. "You never know, maybe she was super drunk or something."

"That's awful, don't say things like that, Choromatsu!" Osomatsu criticized. Choromatsu just chuckles.

Ichimatsu lifts his arms and lowers them in a smooth motion. "Now, now, settle down." Keigan shoves himself in between Osomatsu and the other Ichimatsu, panting happily. "I have a few questions for you." The question was directed to Ichimatsu, who could not take his eyes off of the other Ichimatsu. It was like…

 _"Looking in a mirror?"_

Ichimatsu glances down to his lap, where Mitsuki seemed to appear out of nowhere. She looked up at Ichimatsu with a bright smile. Ichimatsu simply nods. His "brothers" all stare at him in awe.

"I must say, it's strange looking at someone who's supposedly you, and yet the complete opposite of you." Jyushimatsu states. All of the other Matsuno brothers nod in agreement.

Karamatsu uses his fingers to make a frame around Ichimatsu's face. "Wait a moment…" He leans over to Ichimatsu and smooths his hair down. Ichimatsu punches Karamatsu in the gut.

"Don't touch me, Shittymatsu!"

Everyone was aghast. "N-no one…h-has ever h-hit Karamatsu b-b-before…!" Todomatsu's voice was shaking much more than it did before.

The other Ichimatsu stands up, enraged. "Nor has anyone hit him." He leans over the table, grabbing Ichimatsu shirt and pulling him towards him. Mitsuki hops onto the table, looking up at the two. "Look, no one talks to my brother like that. I love them all very dearly, and what you just did is unacceptable."

Ichimatsu lowers his gaze. "Let go."

The other Ichimatsu's grip tightened. "Did you hear me?"

Ichimatsu wrapped his hands around the other Ichimatsu's arms. He pulls on them and headbuts the other Ichimatu, then proceeds to knee him in the gut. "ACK!" Keigan stands up and starts barking. He gets ready to pounce, but Mitsuki steps in the way, a nonchalant look on her face. She sits down in front of him, and he lays down.

The other Ichimatsu recuperates, throwing a punch back at Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu smoothly moves out of the way, grabbing the other Ichimatsu's arm and pulling him across the table. The other Ichimatsu falls to the ground with a loud thud. All of his brothers stand up to defend their brother. Karamatsu grabs Ichimatsu's arm and holds it behind his back. Ichimatsu kicks Karamatsu in the nuts, causing Karamatsu to let go. Ichimatsu ducks out of the way as Choromatsu tried to charge at him with a punch. Choromatsu swings back around, using his other hand to punch at Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu grabs Choromatsu's fist and headbuts him. Choromatsu stumbles back, grabbing his forehead in pain. Osomatsu and Todomatsu were in the corner, hugging each other, and unsure of what to do. Jyushimatu rolls up his sleeves, running around the table to Ichimatsu. He enters a fistfight with Ichimatsu.

"Just because you look like Ichimatsu-nii-san, doesn't mean you have the right to start beating up him and all of my brothers!" He ducks down, spin kicking at Ichimatsu's legs. Ichimatsu falls down to the ground. Jyushimatsu puts his foot atop of Ichimatsu's chest. "I can have you arrested right now, if I wanted." He lowers himself, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sent off to jail. Then you would never be able to get back home."

Ichimatsu looks up a Jyushimatsu with sad eyes. He looked just like his Jyushimatsu. He looked around. Everyone looked just the same as they did back home. But they were different. They weren't his. This world wasn't his. He looked back up at Jyushimatsu. "Get off of me."

Jyushimatsu pressed his foot harder against Ichimatsu's chest. "After what you just did? Excuse me for sounding rude, but no."

The other Ichimatsu gets up. Keigan hops up and trots over to him, licking his face. "Hey, Keigan. Hehe, down, boy!" Keigan backs away and looks at Ichimatsu on the ground, growling. The other Ichimatsu stands up, standing next to Jyushimatsu. "Let him go, Jyushimatsu. We haven't finished our conversation yet!"

Jysushimatsu glares at the other Ichimatsu. "After what just happened? You can't be so leniant like that, Ichimatsu-nii-san!" He looks down at Ichimatsu with a scowl. "This man just assaulted all of us. Correct me if I'm amiss, however, this other Ichimatsu should be going to jail."

The other Ichimatsu kneels at Ichimatsu's side. "But I want to have a long conversation with him. I haven't gotten any answers yet!"

Jyushimatsu rolls his eyes. "Why are you so curious? Why do you care so much?"

"Because this is me. I want to know what _I'm_ doing here."

Ichimatsu raised a hand. "Can I get up now?"

Jyushimatsu grumbles to himself, lifting his foot from Ichimatsu. He kicks him roughly before turning around and walking off with crossed arms. Ichimatsu curls up into a ball, grasping his stomach, where Jyushimatsu had kicked. The other Ichimatsu holds out a hand. "Now, are you willing to talk?" He was still smiling.

Ichimatsu looks up at himself. It was strange. This Ichimatsu was radiant, happy, content with life, and a dog lover. He was the complete opposite of Ichimatsu. And yet, it was like he was looking in a mirror. A reflection of what could be.

Without using the other Ichimatsu's help, Ichimatsu gets up and shoves his hands in his pockets. He glances to Mitsuki, who was patiently waiting at the door.

 _"Do you want this world to yourself, or not~?"_

Ichimatsu looks back at the other Ichimatsu, who put his hands on the back of his head. "Would it be better if you weren't surrounded by all of these negative people?"

Osomatsu grabs Ichimatsu's clothing, tugging on it gently. "Ichimatsu, you can't be left alone with this guy! You might get hurt…"

Ichimatsu shook his head. "I can handle myself."

"That fight said otherwise." Karamatsu countered. "I would go with you, but there would be a shit ton of girls on my trail…" He rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I wish they would just leave me alone."

Todomatsu shuffles his feet back and forth. "I-I'm so jealous, K-Karamatsu-nii-san…I-I-I wish I c-could get a g-girl to t-t-talk to m-me…"

"Tch, maybe if you weren't such a nerd…"

Todomatsu's eyes widen. He looks away in shame.

The other Ichimatsu glares at Karamatsu. "Karamatsu, stop being so mean!"

Ichimatsu heads for the door. "I'm leaving." They acted like a normal family.

The other Ichimatsu looks from Ichimatsu to his brothers, who all seemed to be so depressed. He looks to Ichimatsu, who was already opening the door. The other Ichimatsu darts after Ichimatsu. "H-hey, wait up!"

Keigan barks and runs after the other Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu's cat ears spring out, and he hisses at the dog. The other Ichimatsu skids to a halt, taken aback by Ichimatsu's weird act. Ichimatsu turns around, putting his mask over his face.

"U-um…so…where are we going?"

Ichimatsu didn't answer.

"Hey, I ask-"

"Did you ever meet a cat who could read minds?" Ichimatsu interrupted.

The other Ichimatsu shakes his head. "No…never."

"What about a dog?"

'I can't say I've seen a dog with that ability either, no."

Ichimatsu looks over his shoulder. "Has Jyushimatsu ever fallen in love?"

The other Ichimatsu shakes his head. "Yes, of course. He's the only one who's married."

"Has Chibita ever given you things for free?"

"Chibita? He doesn't have anything much to give. He invites us over for oden, sometimes, though."

"So he doesn't own an oden stand?"

"Um…no. What are these questions all about? Can you explain yourself?"

Ichimatsu looks up to the sky. "Has Karamatsu ever been narcissistic?"

"No, he doesn't really care about his appearance. In fact, he'd rather compliment others. Even though he has a rough exterior, he's really sweet. So can you tell me what this is about now?"

"Do you all sleep in the same bed?"

"What? No! We did that when we were children, sure, but we're all adults now. In fact, we don't even all live in that house. The house belongs to Osomatsu and Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu just prefers to work here, it makes him feel more comfortable, but he lives down the street with his wife. She's a bit of a bitch, but you can tell they love each other. Karamatsu lives in an apartment complex in the bigger part of the city with Todomatsu. And I live right next to the park."

"Where did Jyushimatsu meet his wife?"

The other Ichimatsu stops in his tracks. He grips his fists tightly. "This…I don't know if I feel comfortable telling the story…"

Ichimatsu stops, looking back to the other Ichimatsu. "Huh?"

The other Ichimatsu motions for Ichimatsu to follow him. Keigan runs around the other Ichimatsu and darts to the park. Ichimatsu follows the two to the familiar park he met the lovely couple in. Though, everything was swapped, mirrored, just like everything else. The other Ichimatsu sits down on the bench. Ichimatsu sits beside him, his hands still in his pockets.

"Jyushimatsu isn't…happy." He looks down to the ground. "And…he's always stressed…always working…so one day…" The other Ichimatsu took a deep breath. "He went to the beach with his favorite baseball bat." He looks to Ichimatsu with a smirk. "He may not seem like the sporty type, but he really loves baseball." Ichimatsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Something that was the same! "He's really good at it, too." There's the catch. "And, he went to the cliffside to practice swinging his bat. After swing 100, he set the bat down, took off his shoes, and went to the cliffside…"

Ichimatsu looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. _This Jyushimatsu…_ He tugs his mask over his face a bit more, looking away.

"But then a girl came along…Jyushimatsu said it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She skipped across the shore, spinning around and dancing. She seemed so happy. It made him feel happy. So he sat down and watched her skip around for a couple of hours. But then, this giant wave came and crashed upon her…he freaked out, running off of the cliff and heading to shore. He was panicking, looking for any sign of her. Her body washed up on shore, and Jyushimatsu went and saved her. They were together ever since. They've had their quarrels and fights, but the love each other."

Ichimatsu looks up. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was the black kitten herself. She tilted her head to the side. _"When are you going to make the decision? You're running out of time."_

Ichimatsu quickly stood up. The other Ichimatsu looks at Ichimatsu with his eyebrows raised. "Is something wrong?"

"Come with me." Ichimatsu says, turning and shoving his hands in his pockets. He glanced over his shoulder back to the confused other Ichimatsu before looking ahead and moving forward. The other Ichimatsu stands up and runs after him.

Ichimatsu leads the other Ichimatsu to the antique shop. He looks up at the sign, written backwards. The other Ichimatsu looks into the display window. "This place is amazing! I don't remember this ever being here, though…" He looks from left to right throughout the store. "Looks like it's…"

Ichimatsu opens the door, the little bell ringing. "This way."

"…closed…" The other Ichimatsu follows Ichimatsu into the antique shop. _Kibōshomo._ Keigan went to follow his master inside, but the door shut in his face before he could get in. He began to bark for the other Ichimatsu. He doesn't hear.

Mitsuki sticks her tongue out at Keigan from the inside, then turns and hops away. She runs over to Ichimatsu, rubbing against his leg. Ichimatsu picks her up by the collar, looking at her. "You sure this will work, Shitsu?"

 _"Yes. And I told you to stop calling me that!"_

The other Ichimatsu blinks out of confusion. "Are you…talking to that cat?"

Ichimatsu takes his mask off and glances over to the other Ichimatsu. "Oi, reflection, shut up."

 _Reflection…that's a good name. Reflection Ichimatsu._

Reflection Ichimatsu was taken aback by the sudden attack. He slowly nods, looking to the ground. "S-sorry."

Ichimatsu sets Mitsuki on a shelf and walks over to the antique mirror. Looking through it, it felt as though he was looking at his homeworld. Everything was flipped the way he would normally see it. But that was then. He motions for Reflection Ichimatsu to come over to him.

Reflection Ichimatsu seemed hesitant at first. Ichimatsu watched him through the mirror. He was twirling his pointer fingers around each other. He slowly takes a few steps forward. "What is it?"

Ichimatsu puts a finger against the mirror. The mirror ripples, like he had touched water. It was a calm, small ripple. "This is where I came from…"

 _"He's almost there…everything is almost complete…"_

Reflection Ichimatsu stopped next to Ichimatsu. He looked at the mirror in amazement. "Is that…?"

 _ **"Ichimatsu-nii-san!"**_

It was Jyushimatsu's voice. Ichimatsu's real Jyushimatsu. Not the Reflection Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu's face was grim as he looked to the ground.

 _ **"Ichimatsu!"**_ Osomatsu's voice called.

 _ **"My**_ **brother** _ **! Come back!"**_ Karamatsu's voice rang through his head. Ichimatsu grits his teeth.

The Reflection Ichimatsu reaches his hand out to the mirror. "Is that…your brothers?" His hand touches the mirror, and the ripples became bigger. Ichimatsu took his finger off of the mirror and backed away. Reflection Ichimatsu watched Ichimatsu back away. "Hey, what's going on here?" His hand sank deeper in the mirror. "W-what?" Keigan's barking finally caught Reflection Ichimatsu's ears.

 _"You're going to your new world!"_ Mitsuki chimed.

Reflection Ichimatsu looked to Mitsuki, horrified. "D-did that cat…just talk?!" He frantically looks to Ichimatsu. "And what does she mean, new world?!" He began to tear up. "I love this world…I love my brothers…" His whole arm was swallowed by the mirror. "Help me!"

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it there!"_

A tear streamed down Ichimatsu's face. His tightens his hands into fists, looking away from Reflection Ichimatsu.

Reflection Ichimatsu was broken into tears. "HELP ME!"

Ichimatsu just stood and watched.

* * *

Whoa, is that a cliff hanger? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was a little emotional to write, not going to lie. A lot happened in such a little chapter, and it was a lot to take in as a writer. I hope it had the same effect on you all as it did for me.

Anywho, please rate and review, I would really appreciate it! Hopefully the fourth chapter won't take as long as this one did. But we'll see, hehe.

~OfferJoy


	4. Chapter 4 - Shattered Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the _Osomatsu-san_ series, it rightfully belongs to Yoichi Fujita (in honor of Fujio Akatsuka) and Pierrot.

I'm really sorry it's taking so long to put these chapters out. School has been taking up a lot of my time, and I can't seem to ever get into a good spot where I feel like writing something. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Thank you!

* * *

"HELP ME!" Reflection Ichimatsu's hand reaches out of the mirror. More than half of his body had sunken through the mirror. Ichimatsu stood and stared. The transfer was almost complete. Reflection Ichimatsu's face had sunken through the mirror, his screams of help becoming distant. Ichimatsu clenches his fists, gritting his teeth as his own tears fell to the ground. _Why do I care?_

" _Soon, you will have this whole world to your-"_

Mitsuki's train of thought stopped roughly. It crashed and burned.

Ichimatsu's hand had grasped Reflection Ichimatsu's. Ichimatsu could feel Reflection Ichimatsu tense up a bit.

" _What are you doing?!"_ Mitsuki runs up to Ichimatsu, biting his pant leg and tugging on it. " _You're going to ruin everything!"_

Ichimatsu shakes his leg, kicking Mitsuki off of it. He returns his gaze to the sunken Reflection Ichimatsu. He reaches his other hand out to him, grabbing onto Reflection Ichimatsu's arm. Giving a tug, he pulls Reflection Ichimatsu out of the mirror. The two fall to the ground, hitting roughly.

The mirror's rippling speeds up. It's smooth ripples become distorted. The bottom right corner of the mirror begins to crack. The sharp split creeps up towards the middle of the mirror. The top left corner cracks, the sharp split making the same journey as the crack on the bottom. Ichimatsu grits his teeth together, putting his hand on the back of Reflection Ichimatsu's head and pushing down. "Duck!"

The mirror shatters, its pieces scattering across the entire shop. Reflection Ichimatsu slowly lifts his head. "I-is it-?"

The glass pieces of the mirror begin to glow a bright purple. Ichimatsu pulls Reflection Ichimatsu back to the ground.

The pieces of the mirror rise up, crashing through the roof of the building at incredible speeds. Pieces of the roof fall to the ground. One glass piece crashes through the display window, the thin glass crumbling to the ground.

Reflection Ichimatsu slowly lifts his head. Ichimatsu stands up dusting off his pants. His face remained expressionless, but wild thoughts were running through his mind. He glances down to Reflection Ichimatsu, who looked up at Ichimatsu in awe. Ichimatsu shoves his hand in his pocket and holds his free hand out for Reflection Ichimatsu.

"Y-you…saved my life." Reflection Ichimatsu says in awe. Ichimatsu simply shrugs.

" _Idiot!"_ Mitsuki runs into Ichimatsu's leg in attempts to headbutt him. It instead ended up being her who got her. " _Owowowow! You've messed up!"_

Reflection looks at Mitsuki, jaw dropped. He frantically stands up, hiding behind Ichimatsu and pointing at her. "Th-that cat is…!"

"Talking." Ichimatsu finishes. He crosses his arms, glaring down at Mitsuki. "What do you mean?"

" _You broke the mirror! The pieces have scattered throughout your Mirrored dimension!"_

"And what does that mean?" Ichimatsu squats down closer to Mitsuki's level, though, he was still looking down at her.

" _The two dimensions no longer have a connector. That's not necessarily an issue. The issue is that you are here, but so is the Ichimatsu of this dimension. The world was written in a way so there was only ONE of you. Now there are two. Now that both of you are in the same dimension, both will soon fall apart!"_

Reflection Ichimatsu brings his hand to his mouth. His gaze switches to Ichimatsu, horrified. "What are we going to do?!"

Ichimatsu looks up to Reflection Ichimatsu, no emotion could be read. Ichimatsu places a hand on his chin, rubbing it slightly.

" _We have to find them."_ Mitsuki says to herself. Her eyes dart wildly around the broken room. " _We're going to find the missing pieces of the mirror."_ Mitsuki announced assertively.

Ichimatsu stands back up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How can we find them?"

Reflection Ichimatsu glanced over his shoulder. Keigan was quiet. Ichimatsu didn't notice, mostly because he didn't care about the mangey mutt. But what happened next made him change his mind.

"Keigan?" Reflection Ichimatsu calls. He walks across the debris of the dead building He steps outside of the broken display window, glancing around. Ichimatsu watches as his movements slow down. "K-Keigan?" His call was quieter, his voice cracking. He jumps out of the window, stumbling over to his dog, lying on the ground. "KEIGAN!"

Ichimatsu is taken aback as he walks over to the scene. Keigan was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. Stuck in his side was a piece of the mirror, jabbed into his ribs. Reflection Ichimatsu buries his hands in his face, crying loudly. Ichimatsu bites his lip as he watches Reflection Ichimatsu hunch over his dead companion.

Mitsuki walks to Reflection Ichimatsu's side, looking down at the dead dog. She shakes her head. " _That is a shame."_ She smiles and places her paw on the broken piece of glass, imbedding it farther into Keigan. " _But on the bright side, that's one less piece to find."_ She looks up to Reflection Ichimatsu, who was looking at her with his jaw dropped. " _Isn't that great?"_

Reflection Ichimatsu stands up, clenching his fists. He brings his leg back and swings it forward as hard as he can, kicking Mitsuki across the way. Mitsuki roughly hits the ground, skidding on the asphalt.

"E-eh?!" Ichimatsu goes to check on her, but is quickly stopped by the glare of Reflection Ichimatsu.

Reflection Ichimatsu storms up to Ichimatsu, grabbing him by the collar of his sweatshirt. "This is all your fault! This is all YOUR FAULT!" He begins to roughly shake Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu stares at Reflection Ichimatsu as he's shaken about. The shaking slows down over time. "I-it's all…your fault…" Reflection Ichimatsu didn't stop repeating those words. They stung hard. Ichimatsu always found that he was the one to blame for a lot of things. He learned to keep his emotions hidden. He learned to not care around people. Soon, they would just calm down and leave him alone.

Reflecion Ichimatsu hunches over, pressing his face against Ichimatsu's chest. He lightly pounds Ichimatsu's chest, falling quiet. Ichimatsu puts a hand on his shoulder. "You can hate me all you want. I don't care. But we need to find the pieces of the mirror." He places his hands on Reflection Ichimatsu's shoulders, gently pushing him away. Slowly, he takes his hands back, still prepared for Reflection Ichimatsu to come back at him. When he felt it was okay to, Ichimatsu puts his hands in his pockets and begins to walk away from the scene. "I want to go home."

He stops by Mitsuki, who lay on the ground patiently. She looked as if she hadn't gotten kicked at all. Looking up at Ichimatsu, her tail sways to the side. Ichimatsu glances to Reflection Ichimatsu over his shoulder. "And I'm sure you want to tell your brothers the news."

Ichimatsu face lifts up. He looked to Ichimatsu, jaw dropped. Biting his lip, he looks back down to his dead dog. Slowly, he nods. "Let's go home, Keigan…"

* * *

Ichimatsu opens the door to his mirrored home. Stepping inside, all was quiet. He slips off his sandals and steps aside, allowing Reflection Ichimatsu to come through. He carried the corpse of his dead dog, Keigan. Keigan was wrapped in a white sheet, blood seeping through it. Reflection Ichimatsu kept his head low.

Reflection Todomatsu poked his head out from around the corner. "I-Ichimatsu-nii-san?" His eyes widen, and his legs start to shake. He slowly lifts his shaking arm to point at the white sheet in Reflection Ichimatsu's hands. "I-i-is that…?" Reflection Ichimatsu doesn't answer. Reflection Todomatsu covers his mouth. "O-oh my g-god…" His words were muffled and too quiet. Ichimatsu heard the shakiness of his voice. It was so frail.

Reflection Todomatsu follows after Reflection Ichimatsu as Ichimatsu walks upstairs. They were greeted by a stone faced Reflection Jyushimatsu, leaning against the door to his office with his arms crossed. Reflection Ichimatsu goes into his room, slamming the door shut. Ichimatsu walks back downstairs, heading over to the kotatsu. Mitsuki was already sitting atop of it.

" _When do we begin searching?"_

"When he recuperates."

Mitsuki drops her jaw. " _You're joking?"_

"No."

" _We don't have time to wait for him. The very fate of both universes are at stake!"_

"We're going to wai-"

"Are you normally this talkative around a cat?"

Ichimatsu jumps, being startled by the sudden voice. He turns to see Reflection Karamatsu standing by the staircase. He walks over to Ichimatsu, sitting down beside him. He had changed out of his normal outfit into a pair of sweatpants. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which Ichimatsu found to be a little disturbing. A golden chain rested around his neck.

Ichimatsu stared at Karamatsu, squinting his eyes at him. Reflection Karamatsu only stared back. "Like what you see?" Reflection Karamatsu winks.

At a time like this, it was no time for joking.

"Gross."

Karamatsu backs off, placing his hand on the ground and leaning on it. "Man, is that refreshing to hear." He glances back to Ichimatsu. "So what's the deal?"

Ichimatsu seemed surprised by the question. He looks to Mitsuki, who was shaking. She didn't even notice Ichimatsu staring at her. "The mirror shattered. I can't get back home anymore." He looks back to Reflection Karamatsu. "We need to find the missing pieces of the mirror."

Karamatsu looks to the ceiling, nodding. "Sounds like a plan."

"What?"

Karamatsu smirks. "Well, you can't do it all by yourself. No matter how hard you try." He sits up and reaches into the fruit bowl sitting in the center of the table. He took a pear.

"And why do you want to help?"

"Does your Karamatsu not want to help, normally?"

Ichimatsu had to think for a moment. "No. He would offer to help in the most painful way he can."

"And would you let him?"

"No."

Mitsuki paws at Ichimatsu, but he simply pushes her away.

"She seems antsy." Reflection Karamatsu stands up, finishing his pear and holding it by the stem. "Why don't we get searching? I hate when I see Ichimatsu upset like this."

Ichimatsu jaw was agape. He was amazed by how utterly… _cool_ …Reflection Karamatsu was.

Reflection Karamatsu holds his hand out to Ichimatsu, a toothy grin slapped onto his face. "So let's get going."

Ichimatsu slowly lowers his gaze to the hand in front of him. He brings his shaking hand up to take it, and was pulled up by Reflection Karamatsu. The two faces were only inches apart. "Ready?"

Ichimatsu couldn't help but smile. He gives a slight nod. "Yeah."

"U-um…" Reflection Karamatsu and Ichimatsu swing their heads around to see Reflection Todomatsu and Reflection Choromatsu by the staircase. "W-we...w-want t-to help t-t-too…"

"Yeah, I don't really like you, bud. So I wanna get you outta my life as soon as possible!" Choromatsu uses his pinky to pick his nose, flicking it to Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu could feel his heart racing. He grasped the fabric of his sweatshirt, letting go of Reflection Karamatsu's hand. His mouth was dry. He had no words.

Nodding, he clenches his fists. "Th-th-" He couldn't seem to spit the words out. Reflection Karamatsu gives him a hard whack on the back.

"It's no problem. Just hope the girls don't run you over to get to me, haha!"

Osomatsu opens the door to his own home, holding a couple of bags of groceries. He kicks off his shoes, looking up to see a gathering in the dining room. He glances around. "U-uh…what'd I miss?"

 _"Oh boy..."_

* * *

Whoa! It's like...there's an actual plot now! So what's going to happen next? Who will we meet along the way? So many questions left unanswered! I hope you're just as excited as I am to see what's ahead of us now.

Please Rate and Review, I would love to hear all and any criticism you all have. And I hope you have a nice day!

~OfferJoy


	5. Chapter 5 - Fishy Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the _Osomatsu-san_ series, it rightfully belongs to Yoichi Fujita (in honor of Fujio Akatsuka) and Pierrot.

I knoooow, this took a super long time to come out, and it's not even that impressive, but hey, it's here! And that's all that really matters in the long run. I hope you will all enjoy it nonetheless.

Thank you!

* * *

The Mirrored Matsu's, plus Ichimatsu, sat around the kotatsu. A map of the city lay out on the surface before them. The city had been broken up into four unique sectors. Mitsuki sat in Ichimatsu's lap, her body tense.

"Are we all agreed on the plan, then?"

His brothers nod, sounding off their agreement.

"Ichimatsu 2 and I will take Sector 1, near Totoko's venue. Choromatsu and Todomatsu will take Sector 2, by Iyami's mansion. Osomatsu-niisan and Jyushimatsu will take Sector 3, in the woods, nearby where Hatabou's shack is, and Ichimatsu will take the cat to Sector 4, the woods."

Choromatsu flicks a booger at the map. It lands on Sector 1. "You guys be careful, got it?"

Ichimatsu looks to Reflection Karamatsu. It was faint, but Karamatsu shivers a bit. He nods to Choromatsu. "We will." He looks at the map. There was a moment of silence. Reflection Karamatsu pushes the map closer to Choromatsu. "That can be your copy…"

* * *

Ichimatsu had his hands shoved in his pocket, his mask over his face. Reflection Karamatsu wore a black hoodie to conceal his identity. He wore a thick pair of black sunglasses, and his hood was up over his face. He kept his hands in his pockets as well, looking down to the ground. Ichimatsu couldn't understand it.

The streets were fairly bustling where they were. Shops were everywhere, selling a wide assortment of knick-knacks and souvenirs. One shop was selling CD's. Plastered on the display window was a large picture of some girl. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail, a bow holding it together. Was that a fish in the middle of it? Her headband had strings hanging off the side of it. Attached to these strings were fins of a fish, the same blue color of the fish on the girl's bow. It couldn't be…?

"We're wandering into dangerous territory…" Reflection Karamatsu warns, his voice hushed. Possible shaking? Ichimatsu couldn't quite tell.

"Huh?"

"We're coming up onto a building…this building is inhabited by a dangerous creature only known as-"

"TOTOKOOO~!"

Reflection Karamatsu was interrupted by a loud scream of various fans. Ahead of the two was a large brick building, a bar of sorts. At the top of the building was a light up sign, the cursive words scribbling out a very recognizable name.

"Totoko…" Reflection Karamatsu reluctantly said.

Ichimatsu's eyes lit up. If he wanted to see anyone, it was Totoko. He runs up into the crowd, pushing past someone and grabbing their glow sticks. "TOTOKO-CHAAAAN!" Reflection Karamatsu was left in the dust, staring at Ichimatsu with his jaw dropped. He quickly shakes his head and runs after him, shouting his name, but other fans swirled around him, blocking him from Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu sways his arms back and forth, cheering Totoko's name. He pushes through the crowd, more and more, until he was finally able to make it up to the velvet red lines that lined the red carpet. He looks to the left. There was a light blue limo, lined with yellow and pink. He looks to the right. The doors were shut tightly. Dayon and Dekapan stood in front of them, guarding them from the crazed fans. They hadn't changed a bit.

"Oi, where's Totoko?" He murmurs to himself.

A void of silence filled the air. Ichimatsu looks around. Everyone had their eyes glued to the door Dayon and Dekapan was guarding. The doors burst open, and two other girls walk out, tossing pink flower petals into the air. Behind the two girls was Totoko. Or, more accurately, Reflection Totoko Her hair was down, and she wore the same headband he saw in the picture of her. Her dress was the same blue color, and it fit tightly around her body. It was sleeveless, a collar wrapping around her neck. The back of the dress showed a bit of her back. It went down to just above her knees. She wore silver high heels, and silver bracelets. She holds a hand up to block the view of her own fans.

Ichimatsu's eyes light up, and he starts cheering wildly again. He pumps his stolen glow sticks into the air, cheering out her name. "Toto-KO!" There were some who gave Ichimatsu a strange look, but that did not stop him from cheering his heart out. Everyone else was doing it.

Reflection Totoko stops in her tracks. She stopped right in front of Ichimatsu. His face flushes red, and he backs up a little bit. She turns to look over her shoulder, her eyes widening at the site of Ichimatsu. A smile creeps onto her face. "Ichimatsu?"

Ichimatsu's smile brightened as he heard her say his name. He waves his glows sticks for her, continuing to cheer her on. Reflection Totoko watched in awe as he cheered her name. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Ichimatsu was taken aback by this. He waves his glowsticks faster, trying to make her feel better. She cups her hands over her mouth, not taking her eyes off of Ichimatsu.

"D-don't cry, Totoko-chan!" He pulls his mask off of his face, looking at Reflection Totoko with a worried look. "Tch…" He looks away in shame. "I'm such trash…making a pretty girl cry…"

Reflection Totoko runs under the velvet rope which separated her from the fans. She runs to Ichimatsu's arms, hugging him tightly. She buries her head onto his shoulder. "I-I can't believe you actually came…you said you wouldn't…" She lifts her head, looking at Ichimatsu with a new spark, a new hope, in her eyes. "Ichimatsu…I thought you hated me."

"What?" Ichimatsu looks to Reflection Totoko, concerned. "Why would I-?"

"OI! Where'd you go, Ichi?!" Karamatsu's voice rang throughout the crowd, causing Reflection Totoko glance in that direction.

"Is that…?"

Before she could even ask the question, it was answered when Reflection Karamatsu pops out of the crowd, pushing roughly through to grab onto Ichimatsu's shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispers harshly. Ichimatsu points to Reflection Totoko, as if the answer was obvious. Karamatsu lowers his shades, glancing from side to side before replacing them on his face and grabbing Ichimatsu's arm, dragging him through the crowd and away from Reflection Totoko. "Come on, we don't have time for this."

Reflection Totoko reached her hand out to Ichimatsu, as he was slowly taken from her grasp. "I-Ichimatsu! No, come back! Karamatsu, please, you can't do this! Not again…not again! ICHIMATSU!"

The last thing Ichimatsu saw of Reflection Totoko was tears rolling down her cheeks. The crowd swallowed her up, and Ichimatsu could no longer see his childhood friend. Well, that wasn't necessarily true in this world. Who knew what the connection was between the Totoko and Matsuno's of this world? Either way, Ichimatsu was furious. As soon as he and Reflection Karamatsu had made it out of the crowd, Ichimatsu ripped his arm away from Reflection Karamatsu, his face red and furious.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Reflection Karamatsu whipped around, pointing at Ichimatsu whilst gritting his teeth. "I told you it was dangerous. I _told_ you!"

"She was crying!" Ichimatsu protests.

Karamatsu shakes his head. "She's a psychopath! She won't leave any of us alone!" He crosses his arms, giving an annoyed sigh. Ichimatsu couldn't believe the thought even crossed his mind, but he was actually intimidated by Shittymatsu. His cold eyes drilled into Ichimatsu in a way that he never would have expected from the leather-clad brother. "Even though Jyushimatsu is married, she continuously tries to flirt with him. Needless to say, his wife is never happy about it. Choromatsu has stated multiple times he has no interest in her, and Osomatsu has blatantly stated that he's not ready for that kind of commitment yet. Then there's Todomatsu, and he just doesn't know what to say to her, he's always just…awkward. Ichimatsu…" He clears his throat, " _My_ Ichimatsu, is really the only candidate, and he would rather be with a girl who doesn't chase after multiple men, especially if those other men are his brothers." Reflection Karamatsu's long winded explanation was unnecessary, to say the least, and time consuming. They could have been searching for a mirror piece this entire time.

Ichimatsu pushes past his Reflection sextuplet and stops just as he reaches behind Karamatsu. "I think she has a mirror piece." Ichimatsu says after a moment of silence.

This caught Reflection Karamatsu off guard. "What?"

Ichimatsu points back to where the two had just run from. A faint pink glow shone in the distance. "There."

Reflection Karamatsu squints his eyes, following Ichimatsu's lazily pointed index. He looks back at Ichimatsu, his brows furrowed and his expression concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"Eh…?" Ichimatsu glances to Reflection Karamatsu. Silence. "You mean you don't see it?" Reflection Karamatsu slowly shakes his head.

"Are you alright?" He reaches his hand out to touch Ichimatsu's forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you getting a fever?"

Ichimatsu smacks Reflection Karamatsu's hand away from his forehead. "D-don't touch me, Shittymatsu!"

Reflection Karamatsu frowns, slowly pulling his hand away from Ichimatsu and shoving it into his pocket. "Sorry…" He looks back to the theater where they had met Totoko. He looks back to the theatre, scratching the back of his head with his other free hand. "Well, if we want to get that piece from Totoko, that is, if you're even right about Totoko having it, we have to use her interest in us to our advantage."

Ichimatsu's cat ears poke out of his head, and he holds his arm in front of his face. His eyes widen, as he slowly pieces together Reflection Karamatsu's idea.

"We're going to have to flirt with her."

"GAH!" Ichimatsu falls over in defeat.

* * *

Not that Ichimatsu won't flirt with her anyway, haha! But anywho, that's Chapter 5, and I hoped you all enjoyed it!

I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be out. With me, you never truly know until it happens.

Okay, love you, bye bye!

~OfferJoy


End file.
